Falling Star
by Miss Akiyata
Summary: Prussia isn't always foolish and immature. After being visited by his dead brother and learning that he will disappear soon, he decides that it's time to talk seriously with Germany. All too quickly, his lifeline begins to crumble away under his feet, and he accepts his fate rather calmly. His friends, however, won't let him leave without saying goodbye. /German bros /Char death


**I actually started this forever ago. Like...over half a year ago. hehe...But it was written on notebook paper originally and didn't get all that far into the story. Finally decided that I want to post it. This shouldn't be a very long fic, though it is supposed to have a sequel. **

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

"Prussia, get out!" Germany shouted, slamming his fists down on the table as he rose from his seat. He, along with pretty much everyone else in the meeting room, had had enough of the Prussian's interruptions.

"Oh, come on, West. I'm too awesome to be without," the albino responded, laughing obnoxiously once again.

"Just go home, Gilbert," Hungary demanded, crossing her arms. "You are interrupting our meeting. Why are you even here?"

"Fine, fine." Prussia turned and waved over his shoulder in an irritated manner. "The awesome me doesn't want to be in this boring place anyway. You're gonna miss the awesome me," he added, spinning on his heel before reaching the door.

"GET OUT!" Germany shouted angrily before his brother could say anything else. Prussia quickly turned and left the room, slamming the door as he left.

"Jerks," the Prussian muttered to himself as he stomped down the sidewalk toward home. "Just 'cos I'm not an awesome country anymore doesn't mean I'm not still awesome. I was just trying to make their _boring_ meetings more fun. It's not like they're gonna get anything done anyway," he said aloud, earning a few stares from people passing by. Once he finally reached home and closed the door behind him, he slouched almost instantly. Mumbling, he walked over and plopped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "They're not really gonna miss me, are they...?" he said to the silence of his home before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Prussia was standing on the Berlin Wall, looking out across the world. His ears throbbed from the heavy crumbling noise that filled the air as he watched the concrete as it slowly fell apart, making its way toward him. The sky was blue and cloudless...almost mocking him. The albino took in his surroundings, just as he had every other time he'd had this dream. Each time, he was alone, and the wall had crumbled closer and closer to him...He looked ahead. Everything was gone. It was just empty land. It felt just as empty as it looked.

But then it suddenly changed. He could feel another presence; something like never before. His wide eyes cautiously moved to the left, where he felt a strange pressure in the air. They widened more at the sight of a familiar blond standing on the wall beside him, silently looking out across the land. "H-Hesse?" the albino stuttered. The other man turned to him with a rather serious expression.

"Pruss," the man said without emotion.

The younger Germanic squinted his eyes as tears began to form. "Hessen...brother...Y-You're alive."

Hesse's eyes soften, and he smiled sincerely. "Not quite, dear brother," he told the albino and set a hand on his shoulder. Prussia blinked.

"Oh...this is a pretty weird dream then," Prussia responded, disappointed. He scratched the back of his head as he awkwardly shifted his gaze, nervously watching the wall crumble closer bit by bit.

The elder brother followed his gaze. "This is not a dream, dear brother." Prussia turned back to him with a somewhat-curious expression. "It is a _revelation_."

"A what?"

Hesse sighed, apparently not expecting much from his younger sibling. "You have been dissolved for quite some time now, Pruss. You cannot stay on this earth forever." He turned his head so that he was facing back out to the empty land. "Germany can take care of himself now, so why do you stay?" he asked, almost with a curious tone to his voice.

Prussia blinked, swallowing his fear. "W-what do you mean? I-I'm here because I'm awesome. W-Where am I supposed to be?"

"Hm." He paused to think, looking over the land as if expecting something to happen. "Have you been lightheaded at all, brother? A sickly feeling in your chest? Losing strength and stamina?"

"How-"

"I went through the same, Prussia. As have all of our brothers; Father too." His eyes moved back to rest on the albino's shocked face. "It is nothing to be afraid of," he said, then nodded his head toward the crumbling wall. Prussia followed his gaze. "This wall is your life line, brother. When it is gone, you will join us in the nations' Heaven and leave your friends behind," he explained.

Prussia felt his stomach sink, and he fought the urge to vomit. "But..." He shook slightly. Hesse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is fine, brother. You will be alright." His eyes softened again. "We will finally be together again as a family."

"Y-yeah," the albino agreed. "I guess so." He gulped, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Hesse paused and leaned toward his brother's face, observing his eyes. "You are not happy to be with us?" he asked with a bit of a sad tone.

"I-It's not that," Prussia began, trying to shake off his nerves. "Just...I don't know." He sighed, defeated. "What about West?"

"He will be fine. He has friends now," he said, pulling the Prussian into a hug and rubbing his back comfortingly. "Now you should go see him. From the looks of it, you have but a couple of weeks to spend with your friends." He pulled out of the hug and smiled. "I will see you in time, dear brother..." he said as his voice faded with each word.

"Wait! _Hessen-!_"Prussia yelled, reaching out to his fading brother. Suddenly, he was back on the couch again, sitting up now, with his arm extended out still. His breathing was rigid and fast until he held it, trying to calm himself. He let out a long, quiet sigh, now breathing calmly as he clutched his chest. The front door opened, but Prussia didn't really hear it, focused too much on his own thoughts.

"Prussia!" Germany yelled as he stepped in the door, knowing his brother could hear him from wherever he was in the house. "You need to stop interrupting meetings! We had to stay an extra hour to catch up because of-" He cut off as he stepped into the living room and spotted his brother on the couch, sitting stunned and clutching his chest. "Bruder?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

Prussia jumped out of his daze, surprised by the suddenly-close voice. He looked over and grinned largely, putting on his cheerful facade. "Oh West, what's up? When did you get here?" he asked, hoping his brother hadn't seen the fear in his eyes.

Germany tilted his head slightly, watching his brother questioningly; cautiously. "I just got home...are you alright?" he asked, squinting at the Prussian's strange behavior.

Prussia laughed. "What? Pfft! Yeah, I'm awesome," he lied.

"Sure..." the German said as he turned and left through the doorway, glancing back at Prussia strangely on his way out.

* * *

The two nations (well, nation and _ex-_nation) sat down to eat dinner after a long day. Germany began right away, eating silently. Prussia filled his plate and sat down, grabbing a beer from the fridge on his way over. He took a bite of roasted wurst, expecting the overwhelming seasons that his brother tended to cover them in. Instead, he was met with nothing; no flavor at all. He paused in confusion, tossing the sausage a strange look as he reached for his beer. He took a single gulp of beer before pulling it away, staring at it in shock. It, too, had no taste. He didn't even realize that he'd gone into another daze.

This did not go unnoticed by Germany. "What's wrong?" the nation asked, watching his brother. _"He's not complaining, so it can't be the food. Why is he acting so weird?"_

"Uh? O-Oh," Prussia stuttered and let out a fake laugh. "Nothing. Everything's awesome," he lied, grinning, and took another gulp of the tasteless beer before shoving food into his mouth so that he wouldn't have to talk further.

_"He stuttered," _Germany noted. _"And complimented my cooking. PRUSSIA called something other than himself 'awesome.'" _He stared at his brother for a good long minute before asking, "Are you up to something again?"

"What?" Prussia asked, talking with his mouth full of food. "Why would you think that?" he said almost sarcastically, covering his fear of being found out.

"You're acting weird."

He panicked slightly. "No I'm not!" he shouted. "I'm being totally awesome as always!" He paused, accidentally letting his nervousness slip onto his face.

Germany began to worry, seeing that look on his brother's face and the fearful pause in the albino's tone of voice. "What's wrong?" he asked stubbornly, letting his brother know that he would not get away without telling. Prussia took a deep breath and glanced up a bit sadly, making eye contact. As soon as Germany saw those eyes...he knew that whatever his brother was about to tell him...it was no joke.

* * *

Germany sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Ja," Prussia answered back dully, looking at the floor near where he stood. His brother sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like that?" he asked, lifting his head to look at the albino.

"I guess I was in a bit of unawesome denial..." Prussia responded, crossing his arms loosely.

"Did Hessen tell you how lo-"

"Two weeks," the albino interrupted. He gulped. "Approximately."

Germany let out a long, tired sigh, rubbing his temple. "Okay. We should probably go tell the others then. We can speak at the meeting next week-"

_"No." _

He removed his hand again and looked at Prussia, half in shock and half in confusion. "Why not?" he asked, surprised.

"They don't need to know, West. I am only telling you because you're my bruder," Prussia said stubbornly.

"But what about your friends? What about-"

"They don't need to know," he stated boldly.

Germany was confused. "But...why?"

"Just because, okay?"

"That's not a very good reason," Germany told him seriously. Prussia groaned in frustration.

"I don't need their pity, and I don't need to see them celebrating. That's all. For all they know, I just disappeared, okay?" He turned and began heading toward the door, obviously done with this conversation.

"Wha-" Germany said and jumped to his feet to follow.

Prussia waved over his shoulder, but not in a friendly way. "Just drop it, West. It's not a big deal."

"Prussia..." the younger nation growled through his teeth. "You're about to disappear, and you think it's not a big deal?!" He quickly made his way over to his brother and grib's his shoulders firmly. Prussia simply averted his eyes, not saying anything. Germany shook him roughly to get his attention. "The death of a nation is a big deal, bruder," he stated, grip tight on his brother's shoulders.

Prussia paused and glared harshly at his brother out of the corner of his eye. "I am not a nation," he hissed in a tone as harsh as the look. Germany's eyes widened in surprise, mouth hanging open a bit. His grip loosened, and the albino shook him off, still glaring. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to bed." With that, he walked off calmly, though with an angry aura about him.

Germany suddenly wished for his cheerful brother to return again to his idiotic ways. But he knew that would not happen. At least...not for real.

* * *

**I shouldn't be writing this while in the middle of another fic series. :-/ Yet here I am. Urgh. Well, I hope you like it so far. As I said, it's not supposed to be very long; maybe a few chapters. I don't really know.j**

**P.S. Hessen is awesome. Sorry if he's a bit OOC. His personality hasn't entirely been shown yet, except that time when he was kinda drunk on Christmas. lol But aside from drunkness, he seems like a fairly serious character. I really hope they put more of him in the series.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
